Robotic Rifleman
Not to be confused with 'USA Riot Rangers' and 'Security Riflemen'' "Scans detect unknown technology active within Europe" - Robotic Rifleman after examining a radar - Found to be either robotic versions of the '''USA Riot Rangers and Security Riflemen, in battle Robotic Riflemen are the henchmen of the Unknown Robotic Overlord programmed to follow basic and advanced combat orders from the Overlord's commanders, equipped with a stolen M4A1 Carbine with an M203 to launch frag grenades to combat enemy infantry and vehicles on the horizon and inside garrisoned buildings, but can slowly damage enemy infantry inside them but cannot clear them out automaticly. They cannot clear out buildings but they are known for utilising frag grenades for anti-personnel combat, and also packing immunity to radiation and biological substances, Robotic Riflemen can disguise themselves as civilians to blend in with crowds to evade capture from hostile pursuers when out of sight or military personnel to sneak into bases to take over or attack targets from the inside. Construction To be added... Service, Defects, Possible Capture Many deployed Robotic Riflemen usually have a long service of around 8-10 years before they are sent to the scrapheap to avoid capture, but some of these Riflemen have either rebelled against the Overlord or have been captured by suprise and reprogrammed to fight for the enemies of the overlord, but incidents have been rare and don't usually happen when deployed. Since service is long a series of incidents where a Robotic Rifleman may get infected by a virus or explode due to bad programming or a defect part in their electronics or skeletal body could occur, during their long service helping the Overlord achieve his goal of world domination they have been recieving regular checks to see if there are any glitches in their system. So far during the War Against Machine, four instances of Robot Riflemen have been found fighting against their robotic allies due to several defects in their programming, so a series of important countermeasures to prevent capture have been made to their AI programming, if at a case a Robotic Rifleman is going to be captured by enemy units they are to explode upon their destruction or possible capture, these did cause injuries or deaths to several to captors and have learned to avoid the incident, by far less incidents have been found during the course of the War Against Machine. Abilities During combat, a Robotic Rifleman may disguise itself as another infantry to blend in with other faction soldiers for possible attacks on enemy bases, but at the same time resistant to radiation and toxin substances. They were known to disguise themselves as enemy operatives for infiltration missions and possibly attack anyone around them revealing themselves, caution is advised. Shapeshifter Capabilities To be added... Immunity to Radiation and Toxins To be added... High Ranking Robotic Riflemen "Hostile elements will be eliminated!" - Robotic Rifleman Leader - To be added... Notable Robotic Riflemen Since their deployment in the 2040 timeline during the War Against Machine, there have been several models of the Robotic Rifleman that were callsigned as units to retain identity, these versions of the Robotic Riflemen are known for their efforts of bravery in combat, leadership in battle, teamwork along with defending vital objectives operated by the Unknown Overlord from enemy capture or destruction. Leader Unit 1061 "Scout units 1065 and 1066 will investigate Forth Reich incursion in Stalingrad" - An intercepted message from Leader Unit 1061 - One of the commanding Robotic Riflemen Leaders operating in New Russia before being destroyed by a pair of Forth Reich operated T-114 Executor Tesla Tanks during the Robot Invasion of Stalingrad in the year of 2046 in an effort to disrupt Forth Reich's '''armed forces from further action within home borders, despite efforts to disrupt the Forth Reich via destroying outposts or supply depots. If destroyed, leadership was to be transfered to Unit 1065 and Unit 1066, the Invasion on Stalingrad in order to put off the Reich's advances was considered a failure after '''Leader Unit 1061 was destroyed, which forced most of the invading units to fall back or regroup upon the order of one of the leader's companion units upon death, 1065 and 1066 were rewarded bravery and teamwork medals by the Overlord after surviving the failed attack and helping in co-ordinating the escape of all robotic forces from Stalingrad. Scout Unit 1065 Working along side with Unit 1066, Scout Unit 1065 was one of many fallen Robotic Riflemen who lost to several resistance forces of the Forth Reich in Stalingrad, the unit was destroyed by an airstrike on an outpost operated by the Robotic forces during the Robot-Reich Conflict, Unit 1065 was one of many Robotic Riflemen that have been destroyed by Russian Separatist Pioneers whilst posing as a Resistance Conscript. Scout Unit 1066 Co-operated with the now former Unit 1065, Scout Unit 1066 was another fallen Robotic Rifleman who was destroyed by a set of Russian Resistance SU-57 Raycaster Fighters, 1066 was on assigned role as a Pioneer of the Russian Separatists to cause a conflict between two sides, despite efforts to regroup with Unit 1065 prior to falling 1066 unfortunately failed to reach extraction but successfully caused a civil war between the Russian Separatists & Resistance, which led to the Resistance-Separatist Conflict Squad Commander / Leader Unit 1069 "Units open visual link" - Leader Unit 1069, former Squad Commander - Replacing role as leader to succeed Leader Unit 1061 after the fall of the robot invasion in Stalingrad, Unit 1069 downloaded all information that 1061 had after the robotic remains of 1061 were seized after a full-scale assault on a Forth Reich convoy transporting the remains to a lab to improve the Cyborgs in combat and defense roles, but since the convoy was attacked by the Robotic Rifleman squads outside of Saint Petersburg via ambush, which led to the beginning of the Robot-Reich Conflict in 2048. Efforts to recover Unit 1061 were considered a success and were immediately downloaded to Unit 1069 and was allowed to take command of Robotic forces operating in New Russia, after being declared the new leader Unit 1069 focused on targeting Forth Reich operated bases in cities within the country. But despite the robotic forces fighting against the Reich they have been involved in small fights with some smaller threats such as Conscripts of Russia's Resistance members of the Russian Separatists, but after studying the two sides and finding out a weakness Leader Unit 1069 ordered Scout Units 1065 and 1066 to infiltrate faction bases in disguise and began fights against each-other, breaking a possible peace treaty. But since there were some small counts of factional fights they were ended within a matter of 10-30 minutes, lucky enough Leader Unit 1069 was known for superior leadership during the conflict with the Forth Reich. Behind the Scenes * A Robotic Rifleman is an equivalent of a USA Ranger from the original game, but will feature a series of altributes such as robotic behaviour along with resistance to radiaition and anthrax. :* The soldiers will be inspired by the Cybermen, a race of cyborg beings originating from the British television programme Doctor Who, but utilising human weapons rather than arm mounted lasers. * Since they will feature metallic armour plating along with other robotic based components, Robotic Riflemen will be slower than human infantry, but will also feature a Grenade Launcher like the USA's Riot Ranger. Category:Units Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Infantry